iCan't Live Without You
by SnarlyMarley
Summary: Sam and Freddie are in a potentially fatal car crash. How will Freddie cope not knowing if Sam will come to. T for language.
1. The Crash

Freddie's POV

"You're gonna love me, your tell me that you're ready to go!" She was torturing me by singing the Ginger Fox hit from a few years back.

"Sam, stop singing! You are quite awful at it and you gotta keep your eyes on the road. You aren't exactly the best driver." She had never been in an accident, but she didn't know what speed control meant.

"Ahh cram it Benson, I'm only going... Hey! This car can make it to 90? Sweet!"

"Sam, slow down!" I gripped the renowned 'Holy shit handle' for dear life as she put the brakes in.

"Aww you're no fun... Oh shit!" The car started to turn to the right. We are going to die...

General POV

A car switched lanes into the left lane behind Sam assuming she was going the same speed as she was before, but because she slowed down the car merging clipped the back corner of her car, turning her to the right. When she realized what was going on, Sam cut the wheel hard to the left making it spin almost 180 degrees so it was headed for the median. The car hit the grassy median and was instantly tossed into the air, barrel rolling through it. The car landed on its roof in the other lane of the highway.

Sam's POV

Shit shit shit. I just crashed. Ok, don't panic. Is Freddie okay? "Freddie?" I look over at him. He looks back at me in relief but his face soon turns to horror.

Freddie's POV

"Freddie?" Sam's okay? Thank god. I look over at her and smile, but then I see something out her window. A big blue SUV is heading straight for the driver side door. Time slows down. The two of us are sitting, strapped in her mom's station wagon, upside down. I look over at her. This may be the last thing either of us see. I reach out for her and embrace her in a hug and as soon as I do, it goes black.

It goes white. We are still strapped in the car. I look over and see Sam laying lifeless. Oh no. Oh no. I unstrap myself and fall to the roof. I pound the door until it opens and then I get out. I stand up. My back and legs are killing me. I need to sit. No! I need to go get Sam.

I walk (more of a limp) to the other side of the car and lean down to the door. People are all over the place trying to get my attention, but they don't matter. She does. I lean down and my back writhes in pain, but I suck it up. I wrench the door open and grab her by the armpits. I pull her out and start dragging her to the median. Pain everywhere. All I know is that in movies, overturned cars means fire, and there is no way I am leaving Samantha Puckett in a potential fireball. I lay her on the grass and look back at the car. There are about 10 cars surrounding the area of the crash with people standing outside the cars to make sure we are okay. I start to walk to one and my legs give way. I fall face first onto the ground and as I do I hear and explosion. Sam's mom station wagon caught fire. Perfect timing.


	2. Waking Up

**Yay new story. I don't know why I didn't put this on the first Chapter... I guess I forgot. Yeah, so this is an idea that has been running through my head for a while so I figured I would let it manifest itself on paper and see where it goes. I can easily see this being 10+ chapters, so Read, Story Alert, and Review!**

_A face. All I can see is a face, well more like the shape of a face. Silhouette of a face. I can't see any features, but I know it is a beautiful face. I smile at the thought. This face makes me happy._

Freddie's POV

I wake up and all I can see is bright lights. My eyes adjust and I see that I am in a hospital. I look around and see Spencer sleeping on the couch in the corner. I go to call for him but I am interrupted before I can speak.

"Awake already, Freddie?" a man spoke. He must be my doctor. I glance over to confirm my previous thought and nod. Spencer starts to move a bit and realizes I'm awake.

"Freddie! I'll go tell Carly, she's in Sam's room." Good, I wanna see both of them. Wait, Sam! If Carly's in there she must be okay. Thank god.

"Hey, Doctor..."

"Stevenson."

"Right, Doctor Stevenson. The other girl who was admitted with me. Blonde, kinda rude, but kinda pretty," What? "is she okay? Sam's her name."

"Ahh yes, Sam. She's currently stable, but is still unconscious. I actually don't know much of the details on her because I was working on you." Still unconscious, that's not good. Stable is good. I've watched enough medical dramas on TV to know that stable means she'll be fine. I hope.

"Freddie!" Oof, Carly found me. She threw her arms around me which startled both me and the Doctor.

"Careful Carly, he just woke up."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm glad to see you're okay. I can't believe Sam crashed! She's such a good driver." Are we talking about the same Sam? "I was told it wasn't her fault anyways. Wrong place at the wrong time I guess. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a strong one." She is. She'll be fine...

"Yeah. I heard about her condition." I looked down at my body for the first time since I woke. "Speaking of condition, what's wrong with me?" I saw a cast on my right arm, but that was it."

"Well, as you can see you're left arm is broken in three places" Ouch... I'm gonna feel that tomorrow. "and you have a little bit of head trauma, but not enough to cause any brain damage. You also have a cracked vertebrate, but we were able to fix it without damaging your spinal cord, so you won't have any paralysis." Well, that's good...

"What about Sam, Carly?" She had to know.

"Well, she suffered quite a bit of head trauma, but that's about it. The head trauma would have been much much worse if your arm wasn't in the way is what the Doctor said. You hugging Sam on impact could very well be what saved her life." Oh don't tell me that. Sam could be dead, which means she's close to dead. "Are you okay? You're crying." Shit.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. My eyes are still adjusting to the brightness. How long was I out for?" I'm an awful liar.

"Two days." Two whole days, wow. Two days ago, both Sam and I could have died. If things shifted slightly, if I hadn't grabbed Sam so that was the last thing we both experienced. I know it wouldn't have been her ideal experience, or mine for that matter, but I felt we both needed human contact. To not die alone...

"Can I go see Sam?"

"Rest for a bit. It's only 2 in the afternoon. If you feel up to it around 5, we can stop at her room after dinner." The Doctor made sense.

"Alright, but I can tell you right now, I'll feel up to it."


	3. We Talk

**So I guess I'm just in a bit of a writy mood tonight. Sorry if this seems a bit random, but I was trying to think like Freddie would, semi disoriented seeing as he just got out of a coma and what not. R&R.**

_I think the face is smiling. Yes, it's smiling at me. Why? What have I done to deserve the smile? It makes me tingle inside knowing I make someone happy, but who? Just a black face on a white background. That's all I can see. That's all I want to see._

Freddie's POV

I just had apple sauce and a drink at the cafeteria because I wasn't too hungry and I was dying to see Sam. I hurried the doctor to take me to her room. Carly and Spencer left because visitor's hour (even though it's longer than an hour) was over. We got into her room and my heart sank.

She laid there, lifeless. Her chest was moving up and down slightly, so you could tell she was still breathing. Her head was bandaged up, but I could still see her eyes. She looked peaceful, not in pain at all. I looked up at the doctor and he caught my signal and left the room. I rolled my wheel chair over to the side of the bed.

"Gosh Sam, never thought I'd see the day when you were more hurt than I was. You'll come to soon enough and come back to beating on me and picking on me like usual. It would be way too weird if that stopped. I heard I kinda saved your life too. Heh, you don't need to pay me back or be nicer or anything. I hugged you... for me. For us. I know the last place you would wanna die is in my arms, but I felt like we both needed someone there, just in case. I really did think we were going to die Sam, but both of us are here. Well, I'm here, you're there... sort of. You are still alive, which I guess is what matters right now. When that car was headed for the driver side when we were upside down, I looked in your eyes. Ignorance. For once, I'm not making fun of you when I say that, heh. Ignorance really is bliss, you know? You were smiling; you had no idea it was coming. If you had died right when the car hit, you would have died... happy." I started to tear up. God, guys don't cry. "I was scared utterly shitless, you know? I saw the car and time slowed down. All I saw was you, and you just looked so goddamn happy. I wish I was happy at that moment, but instead my instincts took over and I was able to save you. I guess that's a bright side to be not being happy. Look at me, I'm just rambling on and on about stuff you can't hear." I chuckled and looked behind me at the Doctor who looked rather bored. "Alright Sam, I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll come back tomorrow and talk with you some more, I swear."

I rolled back to the door and out into the hallway. "You all set?"

I looked back at Sam. Peaceful... "Yeah... We can head back to my room."

The next day, Carly came to visit again, but I was in getting some tests done on me so I missed her. That's alright. I didn't really want to see her that much anyways. It's not that I don't like Carly and wouldn't love to have her stop by, it's just... I have a lot on my mind. I wouldn't make that great of a host if she were to visit. I've been thinking about... death. Well, not in a sadistic 'I wanna die' way, but like... what's it like?

I convinced the doctor to let me visit Sam again today. I promised her, and I had a lot on my mind. Even if she couldn't listen or respond, I felt like talking to her wouldn't be as weird as talking out loud to myself. We got to Sam's door and the Doctor spoke up. "Alright, I feel like I cut you off early yesterday, so I'm gonna leave and let you talk to her as long as you want. She's your girlfriend, so I'll come back in one or two hours and see how you're doing." Wait what?

"Woah, what did you say?"

"One or two hours, and you can stay as long as you like." That wasn't the part I was whatting, but I figured it would be best to keep my mouth shut. Him thinking we were dating would give me more time to talk to her, so I reckon that's a good thing. He left the room and I turned to Sam.

"Hey Sam, it's me again. The Doctor says I can stay as long as I want, so I get to keep you company." I smiled. "So..." Things just got awkward between me and a comatose person... Is that possible? "I was doing some thinking, about death. We both almost died and it made me wonder, what is death like? Is it just... empty? Black nothingness. Is it like we have our eyes closed forever? Or is it, and this is my personal favorite, when we leave our bodies and float above ourselves, free to roam the world. We can still see what's going on in the real world with no influence of it on us, or us on it. I think that would be neat. If I died, I'd be able to check in on you and Carly and see how you guys are doing. If you died, but I didn't, I bet you'd go crazy seeing me do all this dorky stuff and not being able to pick on me. I think I'd be able to tell when you would make a comment though, but it wouldn't be the same. I don't know what it would be like without you. Every time I do something geeky, I expect about 80% of the time to hear my named morphed with another word and an insult attached to the end. It's just my way of life, my routine. I've grown accustomed to your insults, and I don't know if I'd be able to ungrow them." And I continued to ramble about everything. Until I fell asleep.

The Doctor woke me up about an hour later and took me back to my room, me being half conscious. The next day I was going to be released from the hospital and in a few more days I was going to be going back to school. School'll be different without Princess Puckett making my life a living hell, but who knows. Maybe it'll be a nice break?


End file.
